


Obsession gone wrong

by liuzzia



Series: Harrassed by the boss and I liked it [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Domestic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Obsession, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Parallel Universes, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Relationship, Some stalking, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, ménage à trois, some M/M, straight men having sex with other straight men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: Events that happen after Ariana Bowers leaves the law firm. Her relationship has failed and she wants to move on. But Lee Pace can't let it go. What happens when she meets Tom Hiddleston?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Harrassed by the boss and I liked it' so I suggest you read that first. This is written from Lee's point of view.
> 
> Warning! Contains swearing and quite a lot of unsafe sex. This story has nothing to do with reality. It's just made up and the characters are not based on real people.
> 
> Feedback or comments are appreciated. I write this as I go along so any ideas or change to characters are more than welcome.

I told her over and over again how sorry I was but she didn’t believe me. I begged her not to leave but she didn’t let me explain. I know I hurt her and I regret everything that I said. But I only did it because she bought out the beast in me. The first day I saw her at the firm, I knew I would never let her go. I went too far but I couldn’t help it. I’ve never been in love before and my possessive behaviour spoiled our relationship. If I could I would take it all back. It was because of me she couldn’t find a job. Thinking about it now, I really was evil. I would make it up to her somehow.

It had been about 3 months and I’ve kept myself busy at work. I didn’t let myself think about Ariana but as soon I got home; there she was, in my head again. First time in my life I felt alone. I still had her number but if I did call her, she would hang up on me. I couldn’t go to her house either because last time I was there; she slammed the door in my face. Her friend Justin still worked at the firm but I tried to stay away from him. He probably hated me after the things I did to Ariana. They had become close, at least when I heard them talk on the phone. I felt a little jealous to be honest. I didn’t want them to be friends in the first place but that was out of my control. There had to be a way to get in touch with her. I knew where she spent her days so I decided to go out at lunch to find her. I didn’t tell anyone at the office but who would care anyway.

I walked to the parking lot to get my car. I drove to a park a few miles away. It was a park she spent her time with her friend Lucy or sitting on the bench to read something. The weather outside was sunny and warm so there was no doubt she would be there. When I arrived I wasn’t surprised many others were there too. I parked the car on the street and took a walk. I looked around to find her but every bench were occupied. I wouldn’t give up. It was a big park. There were large grass fields with brown benches. Big green trees and sand lanes everywhere. While looking around I finally saw her. She was sitting on the grass with her legs straight, leaning with her hands behind her back. She wore dark blue jeans and a cream-white sleeveless top. Her hair hanged loose over her shoulders. Unfortunately she wasn’t alone but that didn’t stop me from approaching her. I stood in front of her and stopped their conversation.

“Hello Ariana” I said and she looked up

She didn’t look happy. She looked away and didn’t say anything. I could see she was still mad at me. Her friend stood up.

“Stalking again, are you?”

“Nice to see you too Lucy” I smiled

“Sure. Haven’t Ariana suffered enough?” She was angry but I understood why

“Have you suffered?” I asked Ariana but she still didn’t look at me

“She has. Leave her alone”

The old me would have got upset by now but I just kept calm. Just when I thought about to sit down on the grass, Ariana stood up.

“Let’s go Lucy” She started to walk away and Lucy followed

I walked after them and caught Ariana.

“When will you let me explain?”

Lucy stepped in front of me.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you. Go away”

So far I’ve been calm but her interference started to bug me. I grabbed Ariana’s arm and she stopped. She cut herself lose from my grip.

“Don’t touch me” She yelled angry

“Then listen to me. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done but I’m gonna make it up to you”

“Leave me alone. I don’t want your lousy explanations. I’ve moved on and I never want to see you again” Then she ran off

“If you ever get in touch with her again, I’ll call the police” Lucy said to me and ran after Ariana

I stood there, looking at them leave. It was then I decided I would never give up getting her back. I didn’t care what Lucy said. No one should stop me. I was even ready to break the law to get the woman I loved. I got back to my car and drove to the office. A plan was already building inside my head. It could be the end of me and my career but I didn’t care. Ariana was my life and nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee pays Ariana a visit.

The next day, I called myself sick. I was going to Ariana’s place. I knew she would be home. She wouldn’t like it one bit if I just arrived at her door but I didn’t give a damn. This morning I was in a bad mood and it was only because I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about what I would do to make her mine again. I had acted like a fool the last time. I followed her every step so in a way Lucy was right, I was stalking her. But I would handle things differently this time.

I arrived to her house at 10 am. I could see her car on the street in front of it. I parked my car on the other side. I looked around to see that no one would see I was there. Her neighbours knew who I was since I did make a scene once. I walked up to her house that was situated on a small hill. I rang the doorbell and waited. At first I thought she wasn’t home but a few minutes later the door opened. As soon as she saw me she tried to close the door but I managed to put my foot between it. She wore a blue t-shirt and white jogging pants. Her hair was in a pony-tail. She looked so beautiful. She looked angry at me. If looks could kill. I just smiled.

“I really need to talk to you” I said

“I don’t have time. Go away” She tried to close the door

“Please Ariana. I only want to talk”

“Then talk”

“May I come in first?” I asked nicely even though deep inside I was getting fed up with this

“No, I said I don’t have time”

I tried to push the door open with my left hand but she pushed it back. If she was trying to annoy me, she was close to. I wanted her back and she had to accept that.

“You should know the real truth. There are reasons why I did those things. Please Ariana”

“I know the real truth. You wanted to hurt me because I didn’t obey your demands” She raised her voice

“Can’t we talk about this inside? You don’t want your neighbours to hear you”

“I don’t care. They already know what to do if you harass me”

“I won’t leave before you let me explain”

She thought about it a while and then opened the door wider to let me in. I followed her and she stopped in the hall. She turned around and crossed her arms toward her chest. I looked down at her but she looked away. I really had missed her. I didn’t need to ask if she had since I already knew the answer.

“Then explain one more time before I call the police” She couldn’t let go off her anger

“The reason I did those things was because I love you and I was afraid to lose you”

“Love me? Ha, you got to be kidding me. You didn’t let me do anything. As soon as I talked to Justin, you went all crazy. I couldn’t even meet Lucy because of your obsession. You don’t love anyone but yourself. Now get out my house” She walked passed me and got to the front door

“I’m not finished yet” I said calmly and didn’t move

She had already opened the door wide open.

“Some more lies you want to tell me? Just don’t bother. Goodbye” She looked away

I got to her and closed the door. I pushed her against it and tried to kiss her but she ducked to get away. I leaned my rights hand towards the door and looked down. I promised myself I wouldn’t get aroused but I was. I turned to look at her and smiled.

“You know, there’s just something about you, how should I say it?” I cleared my throat and paused “Wild about you. Maybe that’s the reason so many people like you. Especially men”

I could see she was getting uncomfortable. She kept swallowing and trying to look somewhere else. I’ve noticed she acted differently when we were alone. With friends and at work, she was more of a school girl. If I hadn’t been an idiot, we would still be together and we would continue our passionate relationship. That’s what it was, a relationship. I never thought I would be in one. I wanted to fix it so bad.

“Are you trying to flatter me? I won’t fall for that because I know better. You only want to sleep with me but I got news for you, you’re wasting your time”

She was right in one thing, I wanted to sleep with her but for a totally different reason she thought.

“I don’t need to do anything. You’re in denial because you don’t want to think how much you missed me”

“Miss you? No way. You’re the one who destroyed every job opportunity I had or have you forgotten?” She said upset

“I had nothing to do with that”

“You told everybody I was a whore who wanted to fuck my bosses for money” She raised her voice

“You can’t blame me for that”

“Oh really? Let me quote what a job interviewer said to me “I heard from your former boss what a whore you are. How much do you charge?” So that’s not you then?”

I was ashamed of that one. I didn’t realize how much damaged I had done until she told me this. At least she didn’t mention the other things I’d done.

“I’m so sorry about that. I wish I could take it all back. I’ve learned my lesson” I walked slowly towards her and stopped where she stood

“That’s not all or have you forgotten that too?”

“Let’s forget the past. I apologise for everything I’ve said and done. Can we just start over?” I moved her hair behind her ear but she took my hand away

“Maybe you can but I won’t. Leave” She walked passed me to get to the front door again

Rejection was the last thing I wanted. I would take no for an answer. I got to her and grabbed her arm. I had to get this lust out of my system. I had been without for three months and it was getting out of control. I turned her around and pushed her against the wall in the hall. I took a grip of her wrists and violently kissed her. She kept fighting. I pulled her jogging pants down. She had nothing underneath which made my job much easier. When I finally got inside her, I felt a relief. She tried to get me off her but I continued pushing inside her. I had almost forgotten how good it felt. If this wouldn’t help getting her back, nothing would.


	3. Chapter 3

I had fallen asleep in Ariana’s bed. I didn’t know what time it was when I woke up. I stood up from the bed and got to the living room where my jeans were on the floor. I didn’t know where Ariana had gone. It had been a rough night for both of us. I had finally convinced her we belonged together. She had been reluctant at first but she had finally fallen. I would make her stay with me. I called myself sick again so I could keep an eye on her. But where would she go anyway? I went to the bathroom and when I got back, I saw her standing by the door to the bedroom. She had put her clothes on which were her jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that looked too big for her. She kept looking at me with scared eyes. I got closer to her and touched her hair.

“What is it, my angel?”

She didn’t reply. She kept looking at me and when I tried to kiss her, she turned her head on the side. It was insulting but I kept my cool. I walked pass her and went to the kitchen to get some water to drink. I looked at the time from the clock on the wall. It was 6 am. I really had spent a day and a night with Ariana. I didn’t really know what had happened. I did remember we made love but where and how many times, was all a blur. It felt like I’ve been drunk or taken drugs but it was none of those things. I got back to the living room where I saw her looking out of the window. I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist which made her jump.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked but she didn’t reply

I turned her around and saw tears in her eyes. It got be a bit worried. How did I hurt her? I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

“Why so sad, my angel? Did I hurt you somehow?” I looked in her eyes but they were cold

I stepped back. Suddenly a flash back came to my mind. I had done something wrong. I never thought I would be kind of person who hurt women. I’ve never been that rough. This time I’ve gone too far.

-|-|-

All day I’ve sat in the kitchen, thinking about hurting Ariana, the women I loved. I don’t know what had gone into me. I heard her cry in her bedroom but I didn’t want to get there. Her phone had rung but she never replied. It was just a matter of time when that person would realize something was wrong. No one should ever find out what had happened. The state Ariana was now in, there was no risk she would tell anyone either. I tried to be the nice guy but that wasn’t me. I didn’t feel any remorse whatever I’ve done. I drank my glass empty and stood up to get to the bedroom. She was lying on her bed on her right side. I got down on my knees beside the bed and caressed her hair. She opened her eyes and quickly moved herself on the other side of the bed.

“Don’t be afraid. I just wanted to know if you’re alright”

She sat up on the bed and crawled into a ball. She kept looking at me. I stood up and got to the other side of the bed. I offered my hand but she refused. I sighed and tried to be cool. I turned around but then out of the blue I turned back to her and grabbed her arm. She tried to get loose but I held her tighter. I was really getting annoyed by this.

“Get up” I yelled angry and dragged her up

I got her to stand on the floor and I calmed down. I bent down to give her a kiss and gave her smile. She looked away but I didn’t care. I let go off her and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got back, she had left the room. I dried myself with the towel and wrapped it around my waist. I went to the living room and to the kitchen to find her. Had she been brave enough to run? She would be in big trouble if she had. But then I heard a door open. I saw her in the hall opening the front door. I got there quickly to shut it. She collapsed on the floor and started crying.

“Going somewhere?” I said calmly “You know you can’t do that”

I grabbed her arm and got her up on her feet. She didn’t want to stand up so I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed. She had calmed herself down. Maybe she knew I could do something if she kept going. I didn’t want to hurt her but if she wouldn’t obey, I could not help myself. I stood by the bed thinking what to do next. I didn’t want to leave her alone in case she tried to leave again. She kept looking up at me and I noticed her eyes kept wandering across my waist. I didn’t know if I should leave or take the towel off. She had this power over me when she looked at me that made me aroused every time. Maybe it was just my imagination but maybe this was a game she was playing. She’s done it before but this time the fear in her eyes was real. That wasn’t my intension. I didn’t want her to be afraid.

“I’m sorry I treat you this way but I really want you to know how much I love you. I know you won’t believe me but I’ll prove it to you. Just keep calm and nothing bad will happen”

She moved closer to the head of the bed. She wanted to say something but nothing seemed to come out. She swallowed.

“I- I-I... “She stuttered and closed her mouth

“Yes, say it” I looked in her eyes

“I want you to leave” She quickly said

“Now, now you don’t really want that. You’re just shocked. I understand. I know I was a bit rough but I regret it now. I’m sorry. I’ll be gentler next time” I stepped closer to the bed

I moved my hands to the towel and I was about to take it off when the doorbell suddenly rang. I knew she had called someone. I looked her way but I wasn’t upset. I would get rid of the person. I went to the front door and without looking who it was, I opened it. I wasn’t really surprised who it was.

“Hello Lee”


	4. Chapter 4

“I knew I would see you here again. You can’t get enough of her, can you?”

There she was, the woman who had become Ariana’s friend after we got caught having sex in the hall at the firm. I didn’t even know at the time that she was a therapist.

“Hi to you too, Bianca” I said with a smile “You know me, I always get what I want”

“Where is Ariana? You haven’t done anything?” She looked worried

“Why don’t you come in?” I opened the door and she stepped inside

She was a red-haired older woman with a great body. She was naturally beautiful and was strict but fair. If it wasn’t for my obsession with Ariana, I would definitely try to seduce her.

“Ariana, Bianca here” She got to the living room

She got from the bedroom and hugged her. I kept my distance.

“So glad you’re here”

“What have you done?” Bianca turned to me

“Nothing” I looked innocent

Ariana stopped hugging and looked angry at me.

“You raped me, you fucking asshole”

“Stop lying. I did no such thing” I said calmly

“Is this really true?” Bianca asked her

I was getting angry. She was not supposed to tell anyone. I tried to keep calm but it was hard to. I wasn’t ready to admit anything. I’ve been rough but rape that was out of the question. Ariana nodded. I looked at her to show her, she would be in trouble when we would be alone.

Bianca looked my way but she wasn’t angry.

“I’m really disappointed with you, Lee. I never thought you would get that far”

Was she flirting with me? I was getting mixed signals. I thought she would yell at me but instead she was calm. I really hoped she didn’t see I was getting a hard-on. Ariana definitely always knew since she had seen it so many times. The way she looked at me at that moment. That disapproved look was too familiar. I tried to think about something else and that helped for a bit. Then Bianca happened to glimpse at my groin and it was back on. She didn’t say anything. It didn’t seem to bother her at all unlike Ariana who still looked angry at me.

“Sorry I’ve been a very bad boy so sue me” I smiled a little

“That can be arranged” Ariana yelled

“Calm down” Bianca said to her and then looked at me again “I suggest you should leave or we would actually sue”

Maybe she wanted me to leave so she wouldn’t feel so guilty for wanting me.

“He won’t. All he wants is fuck. I bet he’s thinking about it right now” Ariana looked down at me

She was right about that. There were two beautiful women in the room and all I had to do was take the towel off me and let them do whatever they wanted.

“Don’t get me any ideas” I managed to say

“You are sick. I always knew since we met” Ariana said upset to me

Bianca’s reaction was quite shocking. Was she really or did she get ideas of her own?

“You’re not much better. Don’t you remember how you begged me to fuck you in front of other people? You wanted me to spank you while I took you from behind. You wanted it rough and I gave it to you. Now you say I raped you. Maybe it’s the same game you’re playing” I was getting angry of her claims

“I didn’t tell you to do anything but you still did”

Bianca kept quiet. We were so into our argument, we didn’t even notice she was actually listening.

“Now calm down you both. I know what’s going on here. You both have a history and either of you seem to know what you actually feel. Maybe you two should really work it out on your own. This is nothing more than a lover’s stiff and I’m just in the way”

That’s what I actually wanted to hear. Maybe that was one of the reasons why I thought about Bianca in a sexual way. It was Ariana I wanted and no one else. Bianca said goodbye and headed for the door. I saw disappointment in Ariana’s eyes. She thought she had a way out but that was for my advantage.

“See no one will believe you. Now let’s have a cold shower, I need it” I took her hand and she nicely followed


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Ariana meet a man who will later change their lives.

Ariana had totally surrendered to me. She didn’t put up a fight when we made love. I went to work and when I came back, she was either sleeping or just looking out of the window. I didn’t mind at all. I wanted her to do anything I wanted. Tonight was no exception. There would be a party later on in another city. I wanted her to wear a very revealing dress. I wanted other men to watch her but I wouldn’t even let them near. I knew her size so I bought the very dress. It was a short black dress with thin straps that showed a lot of cleavage. She had a body to show for it so it was perfect. With high-heels she looked even better. When she saw the dress I could see wasn’t pleased. But she knew she couldn’t afford to upset me. I kept her on a short leash. When we arrived at the club where the party was held, all the men looked at her. There was a reason why I had taken her to this particular party. It was in a small town where no familiar colleagues would attend. We got to the bar and ordered some drinks. There were quite a lot of people around but not too crowded. I saw a few friends so I told Ariana to be nice and that I would be right back. I would keep an eye on her from a far. She didn’t make eye contact with anybody. I hadn’t told anything about her to anyone. My friends thought I was still available so they tried to get me on dates all the time. 

While I talked to them, I saw a man approaching Ariana. He was about 6’2” with light brown hair. He was quite handsome. He sat down beside her and introduced himself. I was getting a bit agitated. I really hated when other men flirted with her. I wanted to test her loyalty. So far she had. She only said a few words but the man sat closer. It was just a matter of time before his arm would be around her shoulders. It was then I had seen enough. I excused myself and went to the bar. I stood behind them and I looked angry at the man.

“Beat it. Get your own girl” I got between them

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked calmly

“Her boyfriend” I said angry

“I was just talking”

“Yeah right. Get out” I yelled at him

He looked at Ariana who didn’t look back. He stood up and one look at her, he left. I sat beside her and lifted her head up.

“What did he want?” I asked but she gave no reply “It’s time to leave”

I stood up and grabbed her hand. The man saw it and was about to get back. I looked angry his way while we walked away. I dragged her to the car and pushed her against the car door.

“What did you tell him?”

She didn’t reply so I shook her.

“Nothing” She managed to say

“You know you can’t talk to other men while I’m around. You can fantasize about them but that’s it. Don’t ever do that again. Even if you’re dressed like a cheap whore” I got angry and pushed her

I didn’t mean to get violent on her but I was really upset. Luckily there was no one around on the parking lot. Strange enough she didn’t begin to cry. I had dressed her like that but it still irritated me if someone looked at her. She was mine and no one was allowed to get her. I opened the car door and pushed her inside, closing the door. I got to the passenger’s side and got in. I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. I drove to a dark place and stopped the car. I opened the zip of my jeans and took out my hard cock. I took her hand and made her wrap it around it.

“Let this be your punishment. Get it in your mouth”

She refused but I pulled her hair so she got closer. Feeling her mouth around my cock felt so good. I called out her name and told her to take me until I reached climax. I pushed her head closer so she almost choked on it. It had never felt this good. If I could, her mouth would be on it all the time. I let her go and seeing her face covered with cum, made me proud of my accomplishments.

“You were a good girl. I bet you don’t miss that guy’s cock now”

She looked out of the window and I saw tears running down her cheek. I didn’t say anything. I closed my pants and started the engine. It was time to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when I got out of the shower, I saw something on the bedroom floor. Ariana was still sleeping. It was a business card with a golden logo on it. I read the text and anger built inside me. I stood by the bed and looked at her where she laid on her back.

“What a hell is this?” I yelled and frighten she woke up “He did give you something”

She looked at the card but there was no reply. She just looked at me. I should have known she would keep secrets from me. I got on the bed and dragged her up. I wanted an explanation. It was the name of the guy from the party. I read the name of the card again. ‘Tom Hiddleston’ it said. He had said something to her and I wanted to know what.

“What did he want?” I asked calmly but she didn’t reply so I yelled “Answer me”

“Nothing” She started crying

“Nothing? You’re lying. Tell me the truth, would you call him?”

“No” She said through her tears

“Then I will” I let her go and took my mobile from the night-stand to dial the number

She collapsed on the bed. I waited for a reply. It was 8 am but I didn’t care. A sleepy voice answered.

“Hello, is this Tom?” I asked

“Who’s this?”

“Ariana wants to say hello” I got to her and put the mobile on her ear “Say hello”

“Hello” She said and I took it away

“I want to apologise for my behaviour from last night. Could you come over?”

“I can’t. Could I speak to Ariana?” Tom sounded more awake

“Come over here. She would rather talk face to face”

There was a pause for a while.

“Alright. When?”

“An hour?”

“OK, I’ll be there”

I gave him the address and ended the call. I smiled to myself because this wouldn’t just be any meeting. It was only Ariana who knew it was a trap but she wouldn’t say anything.

 

***

 

An hour later the doorbell rang. I had put on my jeans and a t-shirt. Ariana was dressed in mini-skirt and a tank top with high-heels. She would be the bait. I told her to get to the door and let Tom in. I stayed in the living room but I could hear what was said.

“Good morning Ariana. You look lovely” Tom said and smiled

She smiled a little and walked to the living room. I could see she was nervous. Tom followed her and when he saw me, his smile disappeared.

“So what am I doing here?”

He was wearing a dark blue suit with a dark red tie. I had told Ariana to sit down on the couch. She had no underwear on so when she sat down, everything could be seen.

“Do sit down?” I said and he sat on the chair across the couch

I noticed he glimpsed at her skirt. The thought of her made me hard. I wanted him to see it so I sat with my legs open on the other chair across him.

“Going somewhere?” I asked

“Yeah, work” Tom said and looked at Ariana

She didn’t smile.

“Like I said on the phone, I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t mean any harm. I’m just overprotective when it comes to people I love” I began

“I understand. If I had known I wouldn’t have talked to her”

“I like your accent. England?” I changed the subject quickly

“Yes, London” He smiled awkwardly

He kept looking at Ariana with his blue eyes which made me uncomfortable. She sat with her other leg across the other. When she changed legs, she took her time to do so. It was like being in the Basic Instinct movie. I was surprised Tom didn’t get disturbed. There was something strange about him. I could already see it at the party. Ariana was an attractive woman but yet it didn’t seem to scare him off. This situation didn’t seem to go fast enough. It was time to put this charade behind.

“I hope we’re not keeping you” I said and showed a fake smile

“It’s OK. I still have time” He looked at me and then at her again. “So how are you Ariana?”

“Oh cut the crap. I know what you want. Admit it” I raised my voice and he looked at me

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Tom was confused

“You tried to seduce my girlfriend and then you come here, pretending you don’t feel anything. I know you want to fuck her so why don’t you do it?”

“Whoa, wait a minute. I didn’t come here for that. I wanted to know if Ariana is alright”

“Yes she it. That’s just an excuse. I wondered how easy it was to get you here. You think I wanted to apologise in person but no I only wanted to test you. I saw last night how bad you want to get laid. If I didn’t come and stop you, both of you would be fucking somewhere right now” I was angry

“Is this guy for real?” Tom looked at Ariana but she looked away

“I would ask you the same thing”

“I should really be going or I’ll be late” He was about to stand up

“You don’t notice anything, do you? Ariana show him” I looked her way

Tom looked at her but she didn’t move. She was embarrassed but that’s what I wanted. When nothing happened, I got to her and dragged her up. My jeans were already soaking wet but it didn’t bother me if he saw it. I lifted her skirt up and by my surprise she was moist. I smiled and then showed Tom.

“See, she wants you. Still don’t feel anything?” I looked at him

I succeeded to embarrass him at last. He looked away. I knew he wanted to look. What surprised me the most was how Ariana eyes wandered across this man’s crotch. Maybe that’s what it all took, another man. She sure was curious to know.

“I should really be going” He was about to walk away

“Wait” Ariana finally opened her mouth and got to him, pulling down the helm of her skirt

I followed from a far what was happening. They were whispering but I could still hear since they weren’t that far away. This was going to be good.

“Come with me. You got to get away from this guy” He looked in her eyes

“I can’t. Please don’t leave me alone. I need you” She stood quite close to him

Somehow I didn’t feel jealous. Maybe because I wanted to please her and the only way to do that was to do what she wanted once in a while. This situation was quite a turn on. I never thought a threesome would be one of my fantasies but seeing them together, it wasn’t such a bad idea. Tom caressed her hair.

“I don’t even know you but yet I feel I want to rescue you from this bad circle. I knew something wasn’t right”

I was getting impatient.

“So what is it gonna be? Leave aroused or stay to release your lust?” I shouted and they stopped talking

Tom got back and Ariana followed from behind.

“Do you think she really wants to be a sex slave where a master is dominating the way you do? Maybe she likes traditional sex” He tried to play the same game but I wouldn’t let it get to me

“What do you know about that anyway? You just met her. You don’t know anything” I looked upset at him

“Are you that insecure that you have to prove things to other people? At least I have respect for other people”

“So now you’re trying to be a hero. Remember it was I who told you to come here so I can also throw you out”

“I’m not scared of you. I’m leaving and I’m gonna take Ariana with me. Come” Tom took her hand but I grabbed her arm

“Think again” I lifted my fist and threw a punch in his face so he fell down on the floor

Something happened to Ariana. She went down on the floor to see if Tom was hurt. She looked up at me and screamed what an asshole I was. But I wasn’t sorry. My plan hadn’t worked but I would never give up. I had lost Ariana but only for a moment. Tom wanted a fight and he would get it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee pays Tom a visit.

It took me 4 months to find Ariana again. She had moved in with Tom. I could not stand it. The good side was that he was away a lot. I heard she had got a job in a law firm. Her reputation had become better. I was happy for her since I had spoilt her opportunities last time. I promised myself I wouldn’t interfere in that part anymore. I had taken the chance to ask Bianca for a date but it wasn’t what I wanted. The sex was great but I missed Ariana so it didn’t last long. Honestly when I made love with other women, I was thinking about her. Even Bianca said I was obsessed with her and maybe I was. I had a long think with myself why I acted the way I did. The only solution I came up with was that I was so in love I didn’t know how to handle it. This time I would approach Ariana carefully. I followed her everywhere. I knew where she bought groceries, when she went out with Tom or spent time with Lucy. Nothing seemed to part those friends. I never had that kind of friendship. In way I was jealous which was probably why I wanted Ariana all by myself. I hated sharing her with anybody. Being alone had taught me to become more patient. That’s what had changed. When I met Ariana again, I apologised for my behaviour. I know I had said that before but now it was all true.

“I’ve changed, Lee. You can’t control me anymore. I love Tom and we are planning to get married”

That news came as a shock. It could not happen. I would do anything so she wouldn’t do so. I begged and begged but nothing worked.

“Are you pregnant?” I shouted angry at her

“No. Calm down” She said calmly

“I knew that idiot would take you away from me. From the first time I saw him. Has he brainwashed you?” I had never been that angry

“It’s my choice. You took all the happiness away from me and I won’t let you do that again”

That day was my worse. I had lost the love of my life and all because I had been such an idiot. I was so furious at myself I took it all on Tom who just happened to give her another opportunity. I could not get over it. I saw he was home all by himself while Ariana was at work. I would confront him and to do that I had to drink enough to pick up the courage. I drove to his house and knocked instead of ringing the bell.

“Open up you fucking shit” I shouted furiously

When he didn’t, I knocked harder so some of the nearby neighbours got out seeing what the rack was about. He finally opened. I leaned my right hand on the door frame.

“How does it feel to fuck someone else’s girlfriend?” I said angry

Tom looked around and pulled me inside. He kept calm. I hated that.

“You’re drunk”

“Thanks for pointing that out, prick” I almost spit on him

Even if I had been drinking, I could still stand straight. The house was quite nice. It had two floors and a big living room.

“I get you some coffee” Tom was about to go to the kitchen

“Do you think coffee helps? Give back my girlfriend and we’re even” I raised my voice

“Ariana is not yours anymore. She’s with me now” He was still calm

“Only because I gave her to you. As soon as you saw her wet cunt, you’re in love. You had your fun, give her back”

“She’s not a trophy. She’s a human with feelings”

I looked at him despitefully.

“God how can you be so calm? I hate it. I can’t believe she fell for you. I bet you suck in bed. You probably didn’t even get a hard-on when you looked under her skirt”

“If you really want to know I really did but I hid it very well. Besides she complimented me in every way” He said it in a cocky way

I knew he was trying to provoke me. This wasn’t a competition of who was better. I wanted to point out I was the one Ariana should be with.

“So she liked old boring sex then because that’s all you know”

“Do you really want to hear about our sex life? People who talk about it don’t do it very often”

“And people who talk like you do, doesn’t do it very well” I hit back

“Did you come here to insult my sexual skills? It’s not just sex in a relationship” He looked upset at me

I was getting under his skin. He shouldn’t be the one who got the last word. We could go on forever but what I really wanted to know was about the marriage thing. I just didn’t want to believe it.

“Well I don’t care about your boring lives because that’s what it’s gonna be. What is this nonsense of marriage anyway? You don’t even know her like I do. What lies have you told her?”

“So that’s the reason you come here and claim things? Have a problem with that? She loves me and I love her”

“Get in line. I know what’s best for her”

He got closer to me and then stopped. We were standing in the middle of the living room. I could see he was nervous because when he realised my height, he backed off.

“Maybe she should decide. I bet she doesn’t want to see you. You can’t make her either. I taught her to be brave” He said confident

“You? Don’t make me laugh. She will remember those times we were together. I don’t know how much she had told you about it but we used to be separable”

“I heard that but she hated it. It was just sex and nothing else. But she wants a real relationship and she had found one. You better go before I call the police”

Just when I was about to attack him, the front door opened and Ariana stepped in. Tom got to her quickly and gave her a kiss.

“Wait, wait I’ve only been away for a day” She laughed but stopped when she saw his serious face

She looked behind him and when she saw me, she was about to turn away. Tom whispered something in her ear and it changed her mind. They got where I stood. I looked down at her and smiled. She had a skirt and a jacket on like a true assistant. It reminded of the time when she worked for me. Thinking about that time, I felt an urge to show her what she had been missing. I kept looking at her when they approached me. She didn’t know it yet but I was sure she would choose me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana makes her choice.

“Chose? What is this? A competition who gets to be my fuck buddy? The best lover wins?” Was her angry reply when she heard our suggestion

She sat down on the couch and run her fingers in her hair. I sat down beside her and put my hand on her knee. She stood up and went to the other side of the table in front of the couch. Tom got to her but she pushed him gently away.

“It wasn’t my idea. If you want someone to blame look to your left” I said and she did

“It wasn’t like that” Was his defence

“I’m not some kind of price. I thought you loved me” She looked upset at him

“I do. Why don’t you yell at him? He’s the bad guy” He nodded my way

“I’m not surprised but you? What do you want from me?”

I was enjoying this. That’s what I wanted, a conflict. He seemed too perfect. She should see he wasn’t the person he said he was.

“I want to marry you” Tom got closer to her and tried to touch her but she stepped back

“And yet you want me to make a choice? Your mind is twisted”

“So you rather be in a relationship with this lunatic?” He said upset and pointed at me

She looked at my way and then looked back at Tom. What was she thinking? I used to know and it always ended up somewhere. She still looked upset. She then turned around and went to the kitchen. I got up and got to her. She sat by the table. I stood behind her and blew in her ear like I did at the office once. She didn’t like it but she didn’t push me away either. I massaged her shoulders and she shrugged.

“I’m sorry it has come this far but I wouldn’t make you choose between anything” I said and got closer to her ear “He suggested it and I think you should tell him to go and fuck himself. You’re worth more than that”

I felt Tom’s presence but I still continued to massage her shoulders. He could stop me if he wanted but he didn’t. Maybe he liked the way I teased her. She could make me stop as well but she enjoyed it too much. We used to do this all the time when we were together. It was part of our foreplay and maybe it brought back memories.

“I know you’re watching, Tom. Don’t be so shy” I glimpsed behind

He stood by the door and got back to the living room. I smiled to myself and got back to her ear.

“Your new boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind that his girlfriend is getting a fix. I guess he can’t please you the way I do” I whispered and she pushed me away

She stood up and looked angry at me.

“You really want to spoil everything for me. First my job and now my relationship. Is there no way I can get rid of you?” She raised her voice a little

“Why did you let me touch you in the first place? I think you’ve missed it so you didn’t want me to stop”

“You think you know everything. You think you’re all that but you’re not. Everything is sex to you and honestly I’m tired of it. When will you grow up?” She was upset

“When will you realise your boyfriend is begging for it? Do you think he doesn’t feel anything when he sees us intimate? He’s probably in your bedroom doing it right now? If he isn’t, he must be cold inside”

“You make that up. You lie to me all the time so why should I believe you?”’

“Go and look for yourself” I nodded to the doorway

She walked to the living room where Tom had gone but he wasn’t there. I followed her there and I was amused. I had actually joked but she took it seriously. She got the bedroom upstairs and knocked on the door. There he actually was but not doing what I had claimed. She got in and closed the door a little. I ran upstairs to hear what was said. I looked through the crack of the door.

“Is he still here?” I heard Tom ask

“I’m afraid so. I’m sorry you had to see that” She had sat on the bed

“It really wasn’t my idea”

I had heard enough. I went in without knocking and saw them holding hands. They both looked at me irritated.

“Oh come on. Stop pretending you don’t feel anything” I shouted upset

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself?” Ariana said angry “I made my choice. Please leave”

I was pissed. I looked at Tom and saw a smug look on his face. This wasn’t over. I would be back, I was sure of it. Especially when he whispered something I would never forgive him for.

“I got you fooled” He said and smiled

I left with anger and I would use that to get my revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

A month went by and I saw an ad in the newspaper where Ariana Bowers and Tom Hiddleston announced they’re wedding. I had quit my job at the firm and decided to dedicate my time to get her back. I knew Tom had a secret and I was going to reveal it. I wouldn’t stop their wedding; I would do it before that. I couldn’t believe Ariana hadn’t noticed he wasn’t as innocent as he claimed to be. I saw it straight away when he arrived in her life. He even revealed it himself but he didn’t know it. It all came clear when he watched us in the kitchen. I don’t know what he did after he left us alone in the kitchen but it wasn’t what she saw in the bedroom. I couldn’t tell either of them so I had to use someone close to them.

“Hi Lucy” I said when I saw her in the store

She still held a grunge. I knew she cared for Ariana so much she would protect her. She would be the maid of honour so she would be close to her all times.

“I’m not gonna do the dirty work for you. Leave them alone. They deserve all the happiness they’re getting” She said angry at me and was about to go

“Please Lucy, I can’t let her getting married to this guy” I grabbed her arm and let her go when she stopped

“Get over it, she made her choice. It’s not her fault you feel jealous. She’s better off”

“Listen Lucy. It’s not jealousy. I respect her wishes but I know something she should know before she makes that leap”

“You’re not making this up, are you?” She looked doubted at me

“No, I’m worried about her. She’s marrying someone who’s not as innocent as he claims. I know the type. Please” I begged her once more

I looked at her with innocent eyes.

“Alright, I talk to her but don’t get your hopes up” She said after thinking a while

“Thank you Lucy” I said and smiled “You know my number”

We then parted. If Ariana didn’t believe me, I had another plan.

A few days later, I got a call from Lucy. It was bad news. Ariana wanted me to leave her alone for good. But what else was new? It was time to meet the man himself. I had to stop this or I would regret it forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee goes to meet Tom at his house and things are about to change.

I had stayed outside Tom’s house to follow their moves. He had stolen my woman from me and he was getting away with it. Ariana’s was at work all day so I had time to confront him. I got out of my car and went to the front door. I waited a while before ringing the doorbell. I was totally sober so at least now I would handle things peacefully. When he opened the door, he sighed deeply. I knew I had been a burden but I had my reasons. I asked him nicely if I could come inside to talk. I pretended to be nice. I congratulated him and Ariana. It was hard but if I wanted him to hear me out, I had to be. We went to the kitchen where he was working on something. I didn’t know what he did for a living but he was traveling a lot. There could be an opportunity to see Ariana in secret if she wanted. I wasn’t there to chit-chat so I didn’t ask either. He was dressed in light grey jogging pants and a dark blue t-shirt with all three buttons undone. In a way I could see what Ariana saw in him. But under that handsomeness there were a person with a secret. I would not reveal it straight away.

“Sorry for the mess but I got a deadline” Tom said and lifted a few files on one of the chairs around the round table

“It’s OK. You should see my house” I said and smiled

“So what do you want?” He said it straight at me

It was clear he didn’t want me there and I didn’t either but I had to get this over with.

“I don’t want anything. I just want to apologise for everything. I hope you treat Ariana the way she deserves”

“Sure I will. Better than you ever will” He said sarcasm in his voice

I tried to ignore that. I didn’t want to be nice to him but I had to stay calm. I’ve tried to put myself in his place but I couldn’t even imagine it. I didn’t care what he thought.

“Maybe this is not my business but have your parents met Ariana?”

“Not yet. Why?” He looked doubted at me

“Just asking. Her parents have both passed away so it can be intimated for her”

“They’ll be at the wedding. By the way, it’s gonna be in England so sorry, you’re not invited” He said out of spite

“If there’s gonna be a wedding” I looked away

“Excuse me? Why wouldn’t there? You stay out of this” He got upset and pointed a finger at me

“I’m not gonna do anything about it. It’s you I’m worrying about. Living in a lie must be hard” I provoked him

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He looked at some papers on the kitchen table

“Hey come on, I noticed the first time I met you at my house. And when I was here last time. In this very kitchen. I think it was on this chair too”

He looked at me in shock. I was close to make him confess.

“Still don’t know what you mean” He looked at his papers again

“I even know what you were thinking. You just didn’t want her to know your true feelings”

“So you’re reading minds now too” He looked up at me, rolling his eyes and then at his papers again

I stood up and sneaked behind him. I laid both of my hands on his shoulders and got closer to his right ear.

He quickly bounced up of fright.

“What a hell do you think you’re doing? I don’t go that way” He said upset

I laughed and he looked at me weird.

“You think I thought you were gay? That’s rich” I kept laughing

He shook his head in disbelief.

“I don’t why I let you here in the first place. Did you just want to play a trick on me?”

“You like that kind of stuff, do you? You just don’t want to show that to Ariana”

He still didn’t want to confess. He kept standing up. He didn’t know where to go. I got a bit closer and he stepped back. I would tease him so he couldn’t stand it anymore. I just got closer until he had to stop at the door post. I laughed again. This was getting silly. He didn’t say a word. Maybe he was the one who played a trick on me. He ran his fingers through his hair. I notice he was nervous. I saw he wasn’t wearing his engagement band on his ring finger. Maybe there was reason for that.

“What would Ariana think if she knew her future husband likes kinky stuff” I was tired of this game

“What are you trying to prove? That you’re into that stuff”

He really thought he could fool me.

“I know that’s your secret. So what do you like? I know you like to watch. I saw that when I was here last time”

He couldn’t play anymore. His nervousness disappeared and a smile appeared on his face.

“You have no proof. No matter what you say, I’ll always win” He had that smug look on his face again that I couldn’t stand

“What are you gonna do when she finds out that you cheated on her with another man?”

“But I haven’t”

“You did in the past”

He looked surprised I knew that but I’ve done my research.

“That’s none of your business. I told you I don’t go that way” He got upset

“I go a lot of ways but it doesn’t mean I get turned on by men. They just happen to be there”

“Ha, you’re no better. Ariana will really hate you”’ He said confident

“She knows what I like but you’re a boy scout in her eyes. You don’t want her to found out when you’re married because that will get short-lived”

He got serious. He could save her but he could also destroy her. I didn’t know how long he could keep this denial.

“You’re not gonna tell her, are you?”

“That you actually jerked yourself off in the bedroom when I and she had an intimate moment”

“That was nothing. I’ve done worse” He smiled

This was getting interesting. I sat down on the chair he had sat on.

“What’s that then?” I asked curiously

“Once I let a girl tie me up and let her boyfriend watch her fuck me” He sat down across me “Even if it’s a few years ago, it still turns me on”

“So what else do you like?” I said after a few seconds

“You want to know more? Alright. What really gets me off is watching my girlfriend being seduced my other men”

I couldn’t actually believe how openly he talked about his desires. He was more relaxed so he could tell me anything.

“Here’s an idea. If you tell Ariana about your fantasies, maybe we got to do them” I said without thinking

“But you made me believe she would leave if I did” He got confused

“You’ll be surprised. She’s more than meets the eye. I should know. We did get caught in the office once”

As we talked, without thinking our fingers met. We looked at each other and we both realised we wanted the same thing. It wasn’t anything gay related; we just wanted to share the same women. We gazed at each other when Ariana suddenly appeared. She saw something was going on. But she didn’t get upset but maybe she would when our plans would be known.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sex and lots of it from now on.

Tom stood up and kissed her. This time he dared to give her a more passionate one. She laid her hands on his chest. I was already moving my hand across the bulge on my jeans under the table. I grunted silently so they wouldn’t notice. She looked over his shoulder to look at me and saw my eyes being closed.

“What’s going on?” She asked Tom

“Ariana, I have to tell you something” He said and took her hand

She sat on the chair by the kitchen table and looked up at him. I looked at her while moving my hand up and down my groin. He stood in front of her so she would notice something but she didn’t quite understand.

“What is he doing here?” She glimpsed at me

“I need you to know that I love you and I’ll do this because of you” He caressed her hair

“Spit it out” She got irritated

He paused and looked my way. I nodded for him to continue.

“I think marriage was a bit hesitated. We don’t know about each other and before we can go any further, we should get to know things a bit better”

“What things?”

He cleared his throat and continued.

“I love sex. A lot of it. I’ve done things you’ve never knew I could do. I understand if you don’t see me as the same person you got to know”

“You put him up to this” She said angry to me and interrupted his speech

“You know me Ariana. You know what I want and it was a matter of time before Tom would come out with his secret. That’s what I wanted to tell you”

She looked up at Tom and then down at his groin. She finally understood. She stood up and looked at us both. She put us both on hold. I thought I would come right that moment when she finally spoke.

“You both want me?”

“Yes” We said in unison

She looked at Tom and then at me. I didn’t understand why acted like she was prudish. She used to be so passionate and would do anything. She kept us waiting. My cock was so hard it was starting to hurt. I could not wait. I opened my jeans and felt a relief when I realised my lust. I came right on the floor.

“Never keep me waiting. You know that” I said breathing heavily

She just smiled. I knew she was playing with me. My lover was back. Tom had leaned against the sink and had his hand inside his pants. He had been looking at us both while pleasing himself. He had it easier since he didn’t have the same strain I had. She got close enough to him so she could touch him. That woman was a great tease. She used to keep me waiting and then when I couldn’t hold it anymore, I broke down.

“Tom” She breathed heavier and he opened his eyes he had closed

“I forgive you. I had no idea. Can I do anything for you?” She looked down at his groin

“Suck me” He looked in her eyes when she looked up again

“Say please”

“Please” He pleaded and she went down

We kept going like this for hours but never got into real action. We both wanted to fuck her but she didn’t let us. She was punishing us for different reasons. It was just blow-jobs from one to another. We ended up in bed but she didn’t get naked once. We all fell asleep, her between us. I was finally where I wanted to be but I wanted even more. She would not get away from this torture and Tom agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Luckily it was the weekend so we didn’t have to go anywhere. I had to get home to get some things so I left when they were still sleeping. They had given me a key so I could go as I pleased. We had made a deal that if I caught them right handed having sex, I was free to join. I didn’t know what to expect so I drove quickly home to pack some necessary things that I needed and got back to their house. When I got back, they had woken up. They were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Ariana stood up and got to me. She wrapped her left arm around my neck and the right hand on my groin. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again.

“How does your little friend feel today?” She smiled

This was what I had missed about her the most. She always hinted when she spoke. Her words opened up my lust. Knowing Tom was watching turned me on even more. He didn’t make a sound but I knew this was affecting him as much as it affected me. I bent down and kissed her lips passionately.

“Oh Ariana, you have no idea” I said between kisses

Her hand was close to my belt but then she pushed me away.

“You got too much pleasure out of this, Mr Pace” She looked seriously at me and then she sat back down by the table

Tom just grinned at me. I got paranoid. Had they done something already but they just didn’t want me to know? I was not the one who would get pushed a side. I was hard and I would not play this game. I got behind her and pulled her hair but she didn’t react in any way. She just smiled.

“Hey, be a good boy or you won’t get sweets later” Tom said to me

I let go off her hair.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m not used to being rejected”

“Who said you were? Let’s eat breakfast first and then we’ll plan what to do. You can control your urges until then, can’t you?” He said and took a sip from his mug

Funny it was he who said it. If he thought he would be in control, he was wrong. I wasn’t really hungry so I just ate an apple and drank some juice. I didn’t know what Ariana had planned for us. Me and Tom made a pack she would dominate us for this weekend. She gave us some hints. She dressed in a dark red dress with black high-heels. She had no underwear on which meant we wouldn’t need to make any effort to undress her. All we had to wear was jeans and a t-shirt. She stood in the hall in front of the mirror when we were ready. Her hair was loose. She was putting on some make-up and fixing her hair. She put her things in her handbag and then turned to look at us. She gasped for some reason but that was her.

“Oh my, aren’t you two sexy” She looked at us up and down “Are you guys ready to have some fun?”

“It depends where we’re going” Tom said and got closer to her

I couldn’t really believe we were all here. I had never dreamed about having a threesome in any way. But Tom changed all that. He gave her a kiss and I got closer to get mine. I tried to be better so I responded to her kisses more aggressively. Before she would push me away but this time she took it.

“Wow Lee, you are eager” She said and smiled “OK, let’s go”  
I looked at Tom who didn’t look happy. I wanted to let him know I wasn’t going to give her up. Even though this situation was exciting, I was still sure that she would choose me. 

We got to her car but I insisted we would take mine. We would get to this club where people met for sex. It was still day time but that wouldn’t stop us. I was surprised she knew about it but I didn’t ask questions. Tom was as surprised as I was. When we got inside the club there were quite a lot of people there. Some were dancing and some were making out. This was a place I would definitely visit again.

“I’m thirsty, want to get me something from the bar?” She raised her voice since the music was quite loud

“I’ll go” Tom said and went there

I stood beside her and looked around. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She started to kiss me passionately. She pushed me closer to something. I didn’t know what it was at first but suddenly we were in a bathroom.

“Oh god Lee, I missed you” She moved her hands across my chest

I was really surprised. Was that the reason she asked for a drink, just get me alone? I wanted her to continue but I wanted to know what was going on.

“Hold on. What about Tom?”

“He’ll be alright alone for a while” She tried to kiss me again

“I don’t want to make a fuss but didn’t you want us both?” I pushed her gently away

“I want you” She tried to open my jeans but I took her hand away

I was glad but was this all a show?

“Ariana, he won’t be pleased you ditched him. Tell me what you really want”

“I want you, Lee. Tom was just a backup just in case we wouldn’t get back together”

“We made a deal to share you, I’m not gonna give up now”

“Make up your mind. First you hate I was with Tom and now you’re buddies with him. Do you have a crush on him or something?” She was a little upset

“You would like that do you? You always wanted to fuck another men and I’m sure you like that gay stuff”

“What, I do not”

“While we’re at it. Why come to a club like this if you didn’t want to have sex? How did you even know such place?”

“Just a search on the internet” She looked down on the floor “I was curious”

In a way I really was surprised. She wasn’t shy when it came to sex but this was something new.

“So you don’t want to fuck Tom or have a threesome?”

She looked up at me.

“I love you Lee and I would do anything you want me to but a threesome? I don’t know. Maybe” She shrugged her shoulders

“You didn’t fully answer my question”

“In a way I want him but with you and him, I’m not sure now”

“Make up your mind. He probably wonders where we went. You know he’s really excited about this”

“I know but still”

“Come on Ariana, admit it, you can’t wait” I got closer to her “Imagine having two men fucking you like there’s no tomorrow. You already gave us a great mouth fuck” I whispered in her ear

She started to breathe heavily and closing her eyes once in a while.

“Mm, that was heaven. Come let’s go” She took my hand and we left the bathroom behind


	13. Chapter 13

Tom was a little upset we had let him alone but we apologised. We didn’t say anything about what had happened in the bathroom. The volume of the music had been put down a little. At the bar there were a couple having a heavy make out section. Ariana sat on the bar stool with the drink in her hand. I was sitting a little further away so I could check up on her. She would wait for a guy to come and chat her up. I didn’t know where Tom was but he must have been nearby. The couple left and in a while we were alone. The barman had taken a break. A few men got to the bar and talked to her but nothing else. I stood up and saw Tom, looking at us from a table a little further away so I went to him.

“So what did you two do in the bathroom? I didn’t see you go there” He asked after a while

“Nothing” I said and looked at Ariana

“You two didn’t fuck, did you?”

“Why do you care?” I looked at him

“Just asking” He looked at Ariana again

We saw a man approaching her and they started talking. It looked like innocent talk so we kept watching.

“There must be something wrong with that guy. Look, he just keeps talking. This is quite annoying” I was getting a bit edgy

“You really want to fuck her. I’m not surprised, she’s something”

I looked down at his groin and I saw something was happening. I just smiled and kept looking at the bar. The man had left but in a moment another man approached. Finally something was happening. The guy sat quite close and soon his hand was on her lower back. He was in his 20’s and had dark brown hair. He had the tightest jeans on and he really was looking for a lay. Tom moved in his chair and he kept licking his lips.

“This is the best part, I love it. Come on boy, you know you want to” He was aroused, I could tell

He probably didn’t even realise I heard what he said. So this is how Tom would get turned on. I would make it even more arousing for him. I stood up and went to Ariana. I sat on the bar stool beside her.

“You really are beautiful. Are you alone?” The young man said and kept his hand on her lower back

“Yes I am. You don’t look bad yourself” She looked at him and smiled

“You alone, in a place like this. How come?”

“My ex can’t please me”

“What are you doing with a person like that?”

She knew I was sitting close to her.

“I don’t know. Maybe because that’s all I have. I need someone in my life”

“I understand. Everybody does. Listen, if you don’t have anything to do, we could get a table” He caressed her back up and down

“A table? I think I know what you mean. So I can touch your cock, right?”

“You got it. You have no idea how hard you have made me”

“I can imagine” She said and looked down at his groin “Must be really hard to handle something this big” She laid her hand on his groin and caressed the bulge on his pants

The guy was almost about to open them. I didn’t want to hear anymore. I laid my hand on his and he startled.

“Do you mind?” He looked upset at me

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop listening” I smiled

“Mind your own business”

“You too. Hands off my girlfriend” I stood up and he startled

He quickly got up and left. She turned to me and smiled. She spread her legs and I got between them. I lifted up her dress and met her wet pussy. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I had seen Tom leave a moment ago.

“Where’s Tom?”

“In the men’s room jerking I think. This really got him hot and so did I” We started to kiss passionately

I opened my jeans and took my hard cock in my hand. I got inside her and took her right there. The music was so loud so she could scream. No one cared what we were doing. Just when I reached my peak, Tom stood there watching us. He got behind her and kissed her neck. I was still inside her but I stopped moving. He lifted her dress up to her waist and opened his jeans. He took a grip of his cock and ran the tip across her behind. Her breathing got heavier again and called out his name. I kissed her lips for a while and then withdrew. I let Tom get his turn. That’s what was good at a club like this, you could fuck as much as you liked. I leaned against the stool and jerked off until I came. It was time to leave. We continued at home until we were all exhausted. What Ariana had said in the bathroom, was echoing in my head. Did she only want me? It didn’t show in the club. I had to tell Tom. Not just that but I also what I felt about him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is trying to deny his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about not continuing this story anymore but since I've already written quite a lot, I decided to post the next chapter after all.  
> (July 26, 2017)

Next was Saturday. I must have over slept since I was alone in bed. I got up and looked at my mobile for the time. It was already 10 am. There was a message from Ariana. Wondering what for, I read it. “Don’t tell Tom. I need to see you alone. Meet me at 11 am in my old apartment. Love Ariana”  
This was nothing like her but I would go. It had to be very important. I got to the shower and when I was done, I took my suitcase from the closet to take clean clothes to put on. I went to the kitchen and saw Tom reading something.  
“Where’s Ariana?” I asked and sat across him by the table  
“I don’t know. She woke up before I did” He looked up from his reading  
I looked at him. He was unshaven and his hair was damp. I thought about the night at the club. I had begun to see him in a totally different light. The way he could turn Ariana on was something amazing. I kept wondering what the real reason was. His reaction about the young guy at the bar made me think maybe he actually liked the same sex. He drank juice and went back to his reading. I got up to drink some water from the fridge. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was still half an hour before I would see Ariana. I sat back on the chair with my glass.

“It was quite a night last night”  
“Mhm” He said without looking up  
I moved my legs under the table and touched his leg with my left bare foot. He looked up but didn’t move. He just smiled and continued reading.  
“What are you reading?” I said while I moved my foot between his legs until I reached his groin  
He didn’t move even if I moved my foot across his groin. This was surprising. Maybe he was too shy to say anything or he liked it.  
“Um just something work related” He put the reading down and looked at me “Wonder when Ariana will be back”  
Did he even pay attention to what my foot was doing? I kept moving it up and down his groin. His breathing began to increase. He sat up a bit and let me continue. This was actually starting to get interesting.  
“Lee, I know what you’re doing” He looked at me  
“Do you like it?” I looked at him  
“I would lie if I didn’t. Do you?”  
“In a way, I know what Ariana sees in you. The way you fuck her and the way I keep teasing you right now, I wouldn’t mind trying something new” I continued to move my foot across his groin  
“You know I’m not gay but sometimes I wonder how it would feel like” He bit his lower lip and leant his elbows on the table

I took my foot away and sat closer the same way. We looked at each other but then I woke up from my thoughts and stood up. I was aroused but I kept denying I wouldn’t have those feelings. I quickly looked at the time on the wall. I had to leave soon. I kept thinking about how much I wanted to be with Ariana. But now something was happening. Maybe the reason was the sex we were having. It was an unbelievable feeling to fuck with another man in the room. But I didn’t want to have sex with one. Tom stood up and got closer to me.  
“What’s the matter?”  
I stood with my back towards him and I turned around. He had stopped but he was looking up and down at me the same way a woman did.  
“I have a meeting at 11 and I have to go”  
“Too much going on at once I see. Lee, I know you really want to know. I didn’t mean we should do it now. Maybe when Ariana is here”  
“I was just joking. I didn’t really mean what I said” I smiled nervously  
“If you were, how come you’re hard” He looked at the bulge in my jeans  
I got saved by a ring tone in my mobile in the bedroom and I quickly got there. It was Ariana calling.  
“Are you coming here? I’m waiting” She said on the other end  
“I got held up by Tom. He’s really acting strangely”  
“Should I come there?”  
“No, stay there. I get rid of him” I said and ended the call  
I took my mobile and put it in my back pocket. I went to the living room where Tom was waiting.  
“I have to go. See you later” I said and headed for the front door to leave before he could say anything

Relieved I got out to my car and drove to the street. I had to get to Ariana as soon as possible. I was hard and I needed a release. When I got to her apartment, I wrapped her arms around me and took off her shirt she had on. We fucked in the hall.  
“Wow, you really are amazing” She said when we were finished  
I got up from the floor and helped her up on her feet. I gave her a kiss and then took her to the living room. I was still stiff as hell. I took her on the couch one more time. All that had happened with Tom was out of my mind. Ariana wanted to see me and not him. We sat on the couch side by side.  
“So how is Tom? I left in a hurry so I didn’t have time to kiss him”  
“Who cares anyway? What I want to know, why did you want to see me alone?” I caressed her hair  
“Do I really have to explain it? I want you. I love Tom but I love you more” She gave me a kiss  
“That’s it?”  
“Yeah, that’s it” She looked at me puzzled  
“Good because we don’t need him anyway” I said and smiled  
“You said he was acting strangely. In what way?”  
“Forget it. We’re here now and he doesn’t even know it” I tried to kiss her but she looked down on her hands  
“Actually, he does” She looked at me  
She told him? I couldn’t believe it. Was all this secrecy for nothing? What game was this anyway? I stood up and got to the hall to get my jeans. She got to me and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. If she was trying to apologise, she had another thing coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe Ariana and Tom really had planned this when I went home to get some things. Now she was trying to convince me it was what she wanted. I was a bit embarrassed by what happened at Tom’s place and she really knew about it.  
“But it’s true, I want you more” She moved her hands on my groin from behind  
“Oh please save it. I don’t know why I keep coming back” I said upset  
“I know why and it’s not only because of me. I think you come back because you’re curious and you want to try something new”  
That’s what Tom had said.  
“Did you two make a transcript of this?” I was still upset when I turned around to face her  
“No, but isn’t that the reason?”  
“It’s not”  
“Oh come on Lee. I know you” She ran her hands across my bare chest “You wanted to have sex in the hall of the office because you said you’ve never done it before”  
“That’s nothing compared to having sex with the same sex. I don’t go that way”  
“Neither does Tom but so what. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to know how it feels to be fucked by another man” She laid her left hand on my groin

I moved her hair away from her face and looked in her eyes. What I was about to say next was something I didn’t think would never come out of my mouth.  
“I do admit he is attractive and I like the way he fucks you. Actually, I’m a bit jealous of his skills”  
“You shouldn’t be. You’re both amazing at it. I got all wet by just thinking about it” She closed her eyes  
“Ariana” I got closer to her ear “We also got an amazing woman with a tight cunt” I whispered and she almost lost her ability to stand up  
“Oh Lee, if Tom was only here. Let’s call him” She looked deep into my eyes  
“Not yet” I opened my jeans  
“Yes now. I want him to hear us fuck” She was desperate

I took my mobile from my back pocket and tried to find his number but she was all over me. I managed to find it and she took it from me.  
“Hello” I heard Tom on the other end  
“Hi, hotty. What are you doing?” She breathes heavily  
I kept kissing her neck. I took my jeans off and laid her on the floor. She sure was ready and so was I. She wrapped her legs around me while talking on the phone.  
“Waiting for you. When are you coming?” He asked  
“I- I don’t know. Ask Lee. His big and thick cock is inside my soaking wet pussy. Take yours out and jerk off” She was so aroused she could hardly take a breath  
With those words, I began to thrust inside her. I could hear Tom’s heavy breathing. 

She put the mobile on the floor and wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my kisses to her lips and we kissed passionately a while. On the other end, Tom grunts got louder which made me even more excited. I imagined how he had his hand around his cock and cum all over. I’ve seen him do it and it was really hot. I could feel my cock grow inside Ariana and so did she.  
“Oh, Lee. Tom, you should feel this. You love it”  
“Ariana” He manages to say through his heavy breaths  
I lifted myself up and looked down at her. With her eyes closed and finger in her mouth, I got deeper inside her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She was really enjoying this and so was Tom. I heard him getting close. Ariana must have heard it too.  
“Don’t come yet, Tom. Slow down” She said and he did  
I slowed down and moved as slow as I could. I loved fucking her. She felt so tight around my cock. I could have stayed like this forever but my arms were getting tired. I lied down on her chest and then turned her around so I was on my back. We smiled at each other. She sat up and leant her hands against my chest. She moved back and forth. I had both of my hands on her ass on each side.   
“Oh, how much I love being on top” She lifted herself up and massaged her breasts while moving on me

I wanted to touch them but she never liked that so I let it be. She increased the speed and soon she was riding me. Her moans always made me lose my mind. My grunts got louder and I heard Tom’s getting louder too. She lifted her hair up and closed her eyes. She bounced up and down.  
“I’m coming. Ah, Tom. Ready? Let’s come together. Lee, ready” She bounced faster with her breasts jumping up and down  
She was slamming against my sensitive balls. The room was quiet so all the sounds we were making were echoing. Rest of her furniture was gone so it was more effective. When we finally came together, we were loud. If Tom had been there, it would have been even louder. She collapsed on my chest and we kissed passionately a while. She took the mobile from the floor and spoke into it.  
“Are you still there?” Her breathing had calmed down  
“Yeah” Was all he could say  
“Wait there. We’ll get there as soon as we can. Bye for now” She said and ended the call

I was still inside her when she put the mobile back on the floor. I was about to turn her on her back again but she refused.  
“Want another ride?” I moved her hair away from her face  
“I just love having your cock inside me. Let’s just be like this for a moment”  
“You are insatiable. I hope you don’t want a third party to this. Like the guy in the bar”  
“Are you trying to tell me something?” She smiled  
“No”  
“Not me but if Tom wants to. He did say it got him off” She said  
“What else did he say?” I was curious  
“Why do want to know?”  
“He wants to fuck another man and I think that’s weird from someone who says they’re not gay”  
She withdrew and stood up. The cum from both of us ran across her inner leg.  
“I don’t think it’s weird. It’s sexy. I always wanted to see two straight men fuck. I’m not even sorry for admitting it”

She could always surprise. I got up from the floor. My cock was still recovering so I waited before putting my jeans on.  
“I’m sorry, I never knew” I got closer to her  
“Now you know. That’s the reason I want you and Tom do it while I watch. You’re both so irresistible. You have no idea what you make me feel” She looked up and down at me  
“Have you told Tom about this fantasy?”  
“Yeah and he loved it”  
I told her about what had happened before I got to her. Her eyes lit up when I told her it was me who started it.  
“That explains it why you were in such a hurry to get inside me. And you said you don’t go that way” She said it with a cheeky smile  
I didn’t want to argue so I didn’t reply. I took my jeans and put them on. I didn’t want her to see this talk was getting me hot. I would soon release my lust anyway. We dressed and after cleaning the mess on the floor, we left. I was so in my thought about what would happen, I let her drive. I was more nervous than I was when I lost my virginity to a girl. I was entering a territory where I could probably never get back from.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! M/M sex ahead.
> 
> This is a made up story and has nothing to with real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. Sorry for the long break but you know life :)

Tom stood in the hall waiting for us. He had changed clothes to a pair of light grey jogging pants and a t-shirt. Ariana got to him and gave him a kiss. I stood in the hall, thinking maybe I could still leave. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of waters so she left us alone.  
“You sure left in a hurry” Tom said with a straight face   
“I had to see Ariana but you already know that” I got closer to him  
“What are you guys standing here for?” She said and smiled  
She looked relaxed but she wasn’t having sex with another woman. That would have been much sexier. I took my mobile from my back pocket and put it down on the coffee table.  
“I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll be right back” She said and went to the bedroom

Tom went to the kitchen and I decided to follow. He sat down on the chair at the table and me across him.  
“What a great idea to fuck through the phone” He started the conversation “Although I prefer other ways”  
“I’m sorry you weren’t there to see it. She was really loud but you probably heard it” I said sarcastically  
“I know you’re trying to get out of this situation but I made up my mind. I want to fuck you. I think you’re really hot. I really see what Ariana sees in you” He looked at me up and down “Even if she wasn’t here I would still want to do it”  
His boldness surprised me. He must have drunk something to calm his nerves. I had to get this over with so I stood up and got closer to him. I took his hand in mine and pulled him up. I looked at him closely but I didn’t try anything else. We kept looking at each other. I put my left hand on his groin.  
“Is it as big as Ariana says?” I pulled his cock out of his jogging pants and looked at it “She was right” I ran my finger across the tip and some precum came out of it  
He sighed and closed his eyes for a second.  
“You really know when to strike, don’t you? How about you?” He was about to open my jeans but I took his hand away  
“You’re like Ariana. Straight to the tip” I smiled  
“You keep talking about her. What about us? We both want each other. We should talk about how seeing your cock makes me want to suck it. I’m sure you feel the same” He touched my groin and it made me grunt

He was brave. Who should dominate who? He was right. Every time he took his out, it gave me these urges I’ve never felt before. I looked down and wrapped my hand around his cock that was already showing signs of an erection. I moved my hand back and forth while looking at it. Tom moved his hand to my free one and put my fingers in his mouth. I stopped and looked at him. We looked at each other and suddenly we were kissing. His lips felt so good on mine. It was different from kissing a woman. We stopped and smiled. We had made the first step. It was time to take another one. We got closer to the counter. We undressed each other until we both were totally bare.  
“You really have a great body” He told me and ran his hands across my chest  
“Yours not bad either. Any man wouldn’t mind feeling that cock in their mouth either” I said and took a firmer grip of it  
“What are you waiting for? Do it” He said aroused  
I got down on my knees and put the tip in my mouth. I liked the taste of it. No one knew how to suck a cock more than another man. It was long and juicy. I could feel it was making me hard. I put it in my mouth and begun to suck it. He leant against the counter and grunted. I licked his balls while stroking his swollen cock.  
“Oh god Lee you’re good” He moaned

I got back to the tip and licked under it. He absolutely loved it. He was almost about to come when he told me to stop. I stood up and he kissed me passionately. He moved his hands to my now erected cock. Without permission he made me lean against the counter. He got down on his knees and it was his turn to suck me. It was amazing. His mouth and tongue worked on my cock like a pro. I was about to come and he stopped immediately. He stood up again and we kissed. I tasted my own cum and I was surprised how tasty it was.  
“Tom, I guess you’ve done this before. Sucked a cock” I touched his hair  
“Yeah, to that girlfriend’s boyfriend I told you about. It was nothing like this. This was better. God has really given you a great gift. Many men would be jealous”  
“I take that as a compliment” I said with a smile  
“Let’s get that cock filled in my hole” He said and turned around to lean with his hands against the counter  
I got closer and took my cock in my hand. I pumped cum onto his ass and smeared it across his hole. I took a grip of his waist and pulled back. I slowly tried to thrust it inside. He made a grunt. When I finally got in I began to thrust.  
“You’re really doing this, you sick bastard. You’re fucking a man”  
“Shut up Tom,” I said angry and pushed harder  
It made him grunt again. I took him in and out of his hole. He was really enjoying this. He kept calling my name. When I was going faster, I heard Ariana. I almost stopped.  
“Please Lee continue” She said aroused  
I hadn’t known she had been watching from the start. She was thrusting her fingers inside her while she watched by the door to the kitchen. Tom was pumping his cock so the cum was all over the counter. I was about to come and I told him.  
“You’re such a pervert. Fill me fucker”

I came hard. I could feel it spill over and when I withdrew it didn’t stop. I wanted to take a rest but he was too eager to get his turn. I did the same and he took me from behind. I couldn’t believe how far I had taken this. This could become a new obsession, it felt that good. We kissed until Ariana got there. She took a grip on mine and his cock. She looked up at us and smiled.  
“See it wasn’t that bad. Now when you both fucked each other, we can all feel much more open about things”  
I looked at Tom and him at me. Things wouldn’t be the same. We would still be three but so much more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana and Lee are alone after the weekend. But are they really?

Soon the weekend was over and it was time to get back to reality. I had got my job back at the law firm. Tom was on a business trip for a week so I was alone with Ariana. Even if Tom and I enjoyed fucking each other, we decided we would only do it if she wanted to. She was still our main priority. I was glad I could have her for myself but we both still missed him. No one knew what we were up to. Lucy was disappointed there wouldn’t be a wedding. Even though she was best friends with Ariana, she hadn’t been told. This was something you couldn’t just blurt out in a conversation. This wasn’t just a passing thing. I’d never been in a relationship like ours and I never thought I would be. I always pictured only me and Ariana. It wasn’t just for the sex but for the chemistry we had. She had really surprised me how dominating she could be and I absolutely loved it. It was even better having Tom there. He really had changed our lives for good.

I picked her up from work and we went out to dinner. But like it always was, we never finished our meal. We didn’t even wait until we got home. We stopped at a busy road and did it in the car. She sure loved public sex. It was a miracle we never got caught. We continued at my place which was closer. We could have called Tom but we didn’t want to disturb him in case he was busy with work. It was just me and her which was a nice change.  
I woke up at 6 am when I heard noises from the kitchen. Ariana was already up. I slowly got out of bed and tried to find something to put on. Our clothes were all over the floor. I smiled when I remembered what we had done. She sure was wild sometimes. I was still sleepy so I rubbed my eyes with my fingers. I saw her sitting at the table reading the morning paper. I sat across her and run my fingers through my hair that was messy.  
“Morning” She said and looked up at me “Slept well?”  
“Like a log” I said and smiled  
“Good because today there will be more” She had a glimpse in her eyes  
“More what? Isn’t it a working day?”  
“Whatever you consider work? Isn’t fucking work?” She winked with her left eye  
“I didn’t mean that kind of work. Aren’t you a little slut?” I teased  
“You’re no boss of mine so you can’t call me that” She looked at me seriously  
“I’m sorry. I never call you that again”  
“Good because then I have to punish you” She continued reading

She knew this kind of talk turned me on. I had to get ready for work but I was too aroused. I wanted to stand up but if I did she would notice how much. She only had her silky nightgown on and her breasts were showing. I kept looking at her and I bit my lower lip. She kept reading but she was only pretending. She stood up and went to the counter to take some more coffee. She bent over a little and leant herself against the counter. She put the mug down and put it on the side. Her hands were on the counter and she moved her behind slowly from side to side. She wanted me to watch to allure me. She lifted her head up and moaned. I stood up and got behind her. I leant towards her and pressed my hips against her behind. I looked closely at her and breathe in her ear.  
“Ah, Lee. I thought you never come” She moved her hands to the waistband of my boxer shorts and pulled them down from behind

My fully erect cock stood up straight and some precum got on her nightgown. I lifted it up and noticed she didn’t wear any underwear. I took a grip of my cock in my right hand and thrust inside her from her ass. I didn’t take it slowly. I thrust hard until she screamed. She didn’t make me stop which was more pleasurable. I took a firm grip of her hips and banged her so hard she had to lean her hands against the cupboard doors above the counter. She moaned louder while my grunts got deeper. I had never taken her this way and I was kind of surprised myself I could.  
“Oh, Lee. Fuck you’re good. Please don’t stop” She screamed between my thrusting  
I was getting tired so I slowed down. She absolutely loved it. She called out my name over and over again. I began thrusting harder again until I reached climax. I touched her soaking pussy and gave her clit a treat. Every time I did this, she always started to shake. Her moans and heavy breathing took me over the edge and her with me. She turned her head and we kissed. I slowly withdrew and she turned around. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed passionately. Our breaths were still heavy but it soon calmed down.  
“I wish I was there with you” We heard Tom’s deep smooth voice

I quickly turned my head and saw the laptop on the other counter. He had seen us through Skype. I hadn’t even noticed there was one. I looked at Ariana and she looked innocently away. She knew it all along but I wasn’t upset. There I was standing naked with my shorts down my ankles. I wondered what he had looked at the most. I hope it didn’t give him any ideas. I pulled them back up and moved from Ariana. She pulled her nightgown and went to the laptop. She leant against the counter and touched the screen.  
“Hello, baby. I miss you. When are you coming home?” She looked at the screen while running her fingers across his face  
“In a few days. I miss you so much. I wish I could just leave” He touched his screen so their fingers met  
“Why don’t you?”  
“You know, business. But as soon I can I’ll be there” He said and smiled  
“I can’t wait” She smiled back  
“Darling, can I talk to Lee for a second?”  
“Sure. I’ll take a shower. Talk to you soon” She kissed the screen and then left the kitchen

I drank some water and got to the laptop.  
“So did you enjoy the show?” I asked and leant against the counter with my right hand  
“Yeah, you should have heard how much. I hope you didn’t hurt her. You know she needs all the strength she can when I get there”  
“You think you can do better? I doubt it” I said sarcastically  
“Are you mad at me or just playing hard to get?”  
“I’m sorry. Maybe I just miss you as much as she does”  
“I miss you too. Especially after I saw you two. You really do have become far after we fucked”  
“You learn a thing or two when you fuck a man. I wonder, which one did you look at more?” I stepped closer to the laptop  
There was silence. He looked at me and then got closer to the screen.  
“You really want to know. Come closer”  
I did as he said.  
“Please don’t tell Ariana but I think I’ve become a little sceptical about my sexual desires. I love women but I also quite keen on men. Maybe I’m a bit of both. I do become aroused when I looked at your cock. I’m a bit confused what I feel”  
“Well, I’m not. I love women and I’m gonna keep it that way. Sorry but I have to go to work” I said and turned around  
“But Lee” He shouted but I didn’t want to hear it

Ariana came back to the kitchen, wondering what it was all about. I was going to be late and I didn’t have time for this. I got to the bathroom to take a shower. His words kept rolling in my head. I just didn’t feel the same way he did. I wasn’t gay or any other and he shouldn’t think I was going that way. When I walked past the kitchen door, I heard Ariana talking to him but I was already late for work so I left. I had to tell her or this relationship was going the wrong way.


End file.
